User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Lolita Levinson in Real Life: Dream Generation Tour
The Dream Generation'' Tour''' was the debut headlining concert tour by American singer Lolita Levinson, in support of her self-released debut album LOLiTA (2009) and her second studio album Dream Generation (2011), her first with a major label. The tour visited 17 Asian cities and one Australian venue between July 2011 and June 2012. Her father (Wynne Levinson; born June 14, 1966), who is also her manager, traveled with her throughout the tour. Background and development The tour was announced in April 2011. Tickets went on sale in early May of that year. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 5:00 and 6:45 in the evening. Concert synopsis The show began with a 10-second video introduction, which saw Levinson's shadow dancing around her room in her home in Alabama. Once the video finished, the curtain fell and the audience was allowed to see Levinson at the top of the stage on a platform that represented a sunflower. For the opening, the young singer wore a light blue dress with fake flowers and a sequined neckline. Once Levinson stepped onto the main stage, the "sunflower" behind her closed as she began to sing "Dream Generation". Levinson then sat on a small tool while six (6) female dancers accompanied her during "I Keep Hearing Echoes". After the brief introductions to the audience, the dancers used large silver ribbons at the breakdown intro to "Fortune". A silver microphone stand rise onto the stage before Levinson sang "Every Edge". After the song, Levinson exited the stage to change into her next outfit. Whilst costume changing, the dancers were introduced. They individually showed what they can do, as their names appeared on a large LED screen representing. This happened to an instrumental opening of "Crash Landing", before Levinson returned to the stage perform this song, for which she appeared wearing metallic skinny jeans and a silver T-shirt with purple sneakers. "Heartbeat" continues the show, followed by "Bad Mistake", which used weird choreography. The section then finished with "Dead End" with an extended outro. The third act started with a video introduction of "Not the Same". Levinson was then raised onto the stage on a single lift and performed this song, for which she appeared in an entirely white outfit with a green brooch. Levinson then performed "White Horse" (originally sung by Taylor Swift in 2008), followed by "Song for the Lonely", thus putting an end to this section. After a short pause, the dancers rise onto the stage wearing tricolor leotards (brown, gold, and orange) with dozens of tiny red beads, and holding small IKEA lamps. Levinson then appeared on stage in an orange-and-yellow outfit and began to sing "Gratitude", followed by "I Won't Act Like That". Fake fire appeared at the ends of the stage during "My Own Fault". The dancers used black chairs as Levinson sang "I Don't Have to Hide". They then exit the stage to change into their final costume sets. Afterwards, Levinson reappeared on stage, this time wearing a mint green hi-low dress resembling a flower girl a wedding, and began to sing Journey's "Winds of March" as the last song of the evening, for which you are my child was replaced with you're in my mind. Pyrotechnics surrounded Levinson and her dancers during this song. Once "Winds of March" ended, Levinson, her dancers, and backup band all took their final bows before exiting the stage. The Dream Generation album cover appeared on the LED screens as this happened. Set list ('''''Costume: Light blue dress) # "Dream Generation" # "I Keep Hearing Echoes" # "Fortune" # "Every Edge" (Costume: Jeans and silver T-shirt) # "Crash Landing" # "Heartbeat" # "Bad Mistake" (strange choreography is used) # "Dead End" (Costume: White outfit with green brooch) # "Not the Same" # "White Horse" (Taylor Swift cover) # "Song for the Lonely" (Costume: Orange-and-yellow outfit) # "Gratitude" # "I Won't Act Like That" # "My Own Fault" # "I Don't Have to Hide" (Costume: Mint-green dress) # "Winds of March" (Journey cover with lyrical changes) Tour dates Selected box office data Cancelled Shows Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on real life events Category:Browse